


[克系五夏] 献给永生者的礼物.

by Sashka (Zhenlaine1895)



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenlaine1895/pseuds/Sashka
Summary: 简介：论丧偶鳏夫究竟能变得多疯。克系/第三人视角/后天霜杏/人外,。很多会引起不适的描写，以及很长一段没有考据过的有关东南亚民俗的情节，请斟酌观看。
Relationships: Getou Suguru/Gojo Satoru, Okkotsu Yuuta & Orimoto Rika
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	[克系五夏] 献给永生者的礼物.

**望着无尽的黑暗，我长久地踱步着，恐惧着，**

**疑惑之间似是梦见了从未有人敢想象的奇异梦境；**

**_爱伦坡 Tell Tale Heart_ **

**Part One**

我叫北原。今年是我来到东京警视厅的第三个年头，现在我接手了一个比较棘手的案子。

起因是几十通内容基本一致的报警电话。报警人称，在1月27日早晨，一位蒙眼的白发男子怀抱一具断臂男性尸体，堂而皇之地走在新宿街头。摄像头和社交网站上的照片都捕捉到了这位白发男性的清晰面部特征，我们很快辨认了他的身份：他叫五条悟，是东京一所宗教性质的私立高专教师。

而他怀中那名男性尸体由于死后面容扭曲，我们暂时无法获得他的身份信息。同组的鉴证专家通过比对身体特征得到初步的调查结果：尸体身长为一米八三至一米八八之间，身着的布料为制作袈裟的特供，因此我们推测，这名男性是位佛教人士，且地位较高。应该不是周边大小寺庙中的和尚，而是某种小众的佛教流派的宗教领袖。

到目前为止，案件的线索还算比较清晰。警视厅在第一时间封锁了消息，展开调查。接到报警后的下个周一，我独自开车前去东京都立咒术高等专门学校（以下简称东京高专），前往调查。

高专地处东京郊区。从警视厅出发，距离65公里，开车约两个小时。到达高专时已经接近中午，接待我的是他们的校长，夜蛾正道。

“五条悟是我们这儿的教师。”在我将照片展示给他时，夜蛾校长很坦然地回答了我的问题，“他目前不在日本。”

我将照片收好，“请问他去了哪里？”

“国外。”夜蛾校长回答，我沉默地盯着他看，他又补充道，“柬埔寨。柬埔寨的马德望市。”

这个回答令我瞠目结舌，“他怎么可能去得了国外？五条悟是本案的第一嫌疑人。这个身份让他不能以任何方式离开日本国境。”

夜蛾校长的手中拿着与他形象不符的玩偶，一边向玩偶里面填充棉花一边敷衍我，“他持有因公护照，那边有更重要的事在等他。”

我提醒校长：“希望您能理解，五条抱着一具尸体行走在新宿街头，已经引起了市民轰动。他如今背负命案。”

“你们没有任何证据。”夜蛾说，“你们甚至不知道，照片上的那个人是不是真的死了。”

“根据照片就能很直观地看到，五条悟怀中的人已经有了尸斑。那是具尸体。”

夜蛾透过玻璃镜片看着我，从警多年的我能读懂这位中年人细微的面部表情。他在尝试找借口糊弄。于是我叹了口气，将手中的记录本收进西装的右侧口袋中，向他阐述我这次过来的真实目的。

“我要见你们的校医，家入硝子。”

“她和这件事有关系吗？”

“在得知真相之前，我们不能下结论。” 我尽量模棱两可地回答，“但我们得知，家入小姐是五条先生的同期。同时，五条先生有一台车牌尾号为X10的劳斯莱斯轿车。在1月27日当天，他带着那具男尸去的第一个地方，就是驾驶那台车去了家入小姐所在公寓的停车场。因此，我们有理由对她展开问询。”

一小时后，我见到了家入硝子。她是位高挑削瘦的女人，眉目清秀，但面色不太好，眼底有一圈乌青。她支开一位骨折的学生，示意我坐在她的对面。

我在她对面坐正，“家入小姐，你看上去很精神状态不佳.”

她拿着我的警官证反复看了看，神色有些恍惚，“我最近一直在做奇怪的梦，梦里总会出现我的一个老同学……算了，你问吧。”

我掏出怀里的记录本，直接切入正题，“我想向你了解五条悟的事。”

家入硝子的疲惫地点点头，“您请说。”

我问道，“你是五条悟的同窗，你们关系如何？”

“如果要形容的话，大概是比普通同事要亲密一些吧，我们认识很多年了。”

中规中矩的回答。这是位很聪明的女人。

我掏出照片，摆在家入小姐的面前，“昨天上午十一时二十分左右，你是否在你位于东京千代田区的公寓中？”

“是的。”

“那么，在那个时间段内，五条悟是不是带着一具尸体去找了你？”

“对。”家入小姐的目光暗淡了一瞬，又马上恢复了冷淡的语气，“介意我抽根烟吗？”

我点头。她从白大褂口袋里掏出一盒万宝路。在看她焦躁地吸了好几口烟后，我才抛出我的下一个问题，“为什么五条悟会带着尸体去找你？”

家入小姐反问我，“在回答这个问题前，我想先问你，请问您了解什么是咒术师吗？”

在接手这个案子时，我做过一些功课，但了解到的只是皮毛。官方上的解释是，咒术高专的核心，是源于对一个名叫“天元大人”的宗教符号的崇拜。他们祓除一种普通人看不到，但对普通人来说可能致命的、名为“咒灵”的玩意。作为无神论者，我对这类装神弄鬼的描述性文字只一目十行地扫了一遍，于是我很诚实地摇了摇头。

家入小姐撑着下巴，手指敲动着我们面前的桌子，“有些咒术师，会有一些与生俱来的‘能力’。比如我，”她从白大褂口袋中掏出一把手术刀，反射的银光昭示着它的锋利。我下意识地向后靠，背脊流出冷汗。

家入硝子举起刀，狠狠地朝她放在桌子上的手背刺去。血液洇洇流出。她垂下眼眸，眉头轻轻皱起，然后将刀狠狠地向下滑，从动脉喷出的血液溅到我的下巴上。

即使从警多年，我也被眼前这位女人突然的自残行为吓得不轻。我结结巴巴地劝到，“家入小姐，请、请您冷静……”

家入小姐将手术刀拔出，抬起受伤的那只手，“你看。”

那道伤口开始逐渐愈合，粉嫩的结缔组织包裹住暴露的肌肉，新生的皮肤争先恐后的覆盖上血淋淋的伤口。不一会儿，那双纤长优雅的手恢复如初。只有桌上的那一滩血液证实我刚才目睹的并不是幻觉。

“这叫反转术式。”

我长长地舒了口气，用手帕擦掉下巴处的血液，大脑飞速思考着，“所以，您拥有修复肉体的能力。这就是五条悟来找你的理由？”

家入拿起那根已经燃烧了一半的烟，将烟灰弹在地上，“没错。悟来找我，是希望我修复‘它’。”

“‘它’，指的是尸体？”

家入小姐点头，圆滑地回答：“那天上午，悟满手鲜血地敲开我的门，他对我说，‘硝子，求求你，一定要帮帮他。’他从来没求过任何人。我想如果不是走投无路，他绝对不会说出那个字。”女人苦笑了一声，拿烟的手遮住她的眼睛，声音不似刚才平稳，“可是，那确实是具尸体，不管保管得有多么妥当，从内部开始的腐烂是不可逆转的。”

“姑且问一句，你的能力不能使死人复活吧？”

“当然不能。死亡是不可逆的。”

“所以，”我按了两下圆珠笔，将结论写在笔记本上，“他来找你的原因，是因为你有修复伤口的能力。但由于他带来的是具死尸，你也无能为力，对吗？”

“是的。”

“他有没有告诉你那具尸体的身份和尸体的来由？”

家入硝子很坦然地看着我，“没有。我不想惹祸上身。”

我翻了翻之前的记录。五条悟的车在家入硝子所在公寓的停车场仅仅停留了一个半小时。随后带着尸体离开，下午2时50分上高架之后的下落暂时不明。

这场谈话即不能洗清家入硝子的嫌疑，也不足以将她定罪。如果她只是位普通人，我尚且可以将她带去警视厅仔细问询，但我的上司曾嘱咐过我，咒术高专有参议院院长的秘书加茂先生做靠山。如果不是有确切的证据，警视厅不能随意逮捕、审讯高专内部人士。因为这会是对“天元大人”的不尊重。

‘疯女人。’我在心里感慨着，家入硝子疯疯癫癫的自残行为在我脑海中挥之不去。与宗教人士打交道就是这么麻烦。对陌生事物愚蠢无知的信仰甚至能够左右政治，在调查中束手束脚的感觉让我无比烦躁。

与家入硝子谈话结束后，我在高专内部四处走动。这所学校靠山而建，占地面积很大。南边是供奉“天元大人”的薨星宫，那里有专人把守，戒备森严。其余地方是供高专学生生活学习的场所。学校内很安静，建筑物普遍古朴低矮，也没什么现代化设施，走了这么久，唯一能看到的只有几台自动贩卖机。

我叫住拐角处一位浅色头发，戴奇怪围巾的矮个子男孩，从口袋里掏出我的证件展示给他看，“你好，我是警察，你可以叫我北原。”

男孩的围巾遮住了他的小半张脸。沉默地盯着我看，兴许是有些害羞。我继续说，“请不要害怕，我只想问你几个关于五条老师的问题。”

男孩偏了偏头，吐了几个音节，“海带？”

我有些哑然。又不死心地用手比划，“五条悟，他是你的老师吗？”

他点了点头，“鲑鱼。”

我对这个莫名其妙的回答哭笑不得。在此时，远处另一名学生的叫着“狗卷同学——”，然后朝我们这边跑来。这次过来的是一男一女。男学生穿着独特的白色校服，女学生戴了一副眼镜，将一把大刀背在身后。

我向这两位更正常的学生介绍自己，展示出我的警官证，“你们好。我是警察，你们可以叫我北原。我想问几个关于五条悟的问题。”

一男一女对视了一眼，对我有些戒备。女孩将那把长刀插在地上，“悟闯祸了吗？”

我将照片展示给他们看。三名学生在看清照片上的图案后都有些脸色发白。他们还是孩子，应该想不到朝夕相处的老师会做出这种事。

女孩抢过我手中的照片，我观察到她捏着照片的手在轻轻颤抖。

我告诉他们，“这是在新宿拍的。”

“新宿？”

“对。就在上周五。”

那位拿刀的女孩想冲过来问我问题，被那位穿白校服的男学生拦住了。穿白校服的男学生把照片还给我，“你想问关于五条老师的什么问题？”

“你们不要紧张，我只是随便问问。”我尽量露出亲和的笑容，“五条悟作为老师，是个什么样的人？”

“作为老师，他很糟糕，”女孩拖长声音，“但对我们……应该算挺好的吧。”

戴围巾的男孩莫名其妙地说，“鲑鱼。”

“他很忙。”穿白校服的男孩慢条斯理地说，“咒术师这个群体人数稀少，五条老师的天赋是很少见的。他经常需要去全国各地出任务，有时候我们都很难见到他。”

这就意味着，五条悟有很多自由的空间去做一些很隐蔽的事。比如杀人。

那位只会说食物名称的男孩看了我一眼，似乎想说什么，又苦恼地低下头。我拧着眉头打量他，低下身问那位看上去最亲和的黑发少年，“他是不是一个有缺陷的孩子？”

这句话意外地激起了几位孩子的怒火。黑发少年死死地盯着我看。他的眼睛瞪得大大的，几乎要冒出血丝。我舔了舔嘴唇，有些懊恼刚才的口不择言。但让我这么个大男人和小孩子道歉，我觉得没有必要。

扎马尾的女孩向前一步，挡在两个男孩的前面，“不说话是狗卷同学的温柔。你太傲慢了。”

我心虚地摸了摸鼻子。那个黑色头发的男孩依然在看我，这才让我注意到，他的那双大而濡湿的眼珠亮得有些诡异。对视的沉默中，我听到了一些细碎的人声。他们似乎在说日语，但不能分辨句子里的单个的词汇，整句话只是一些毫无意义的词语组合。混杂在细碎人声里，还有一丝微不可闻的笛子声，不是演奏，像没有音乐天分的人将它吹出声，难听到令我耳鸣。这几秒的注视使我心跳加快，视野模糊。我转移视线，人声变小了一些，但并没有完全消失。

这所高专怪得诡异，就连眼前三位少年少女都变得有些面目可憎。在匆匆告别后，我驾驶汽车离开了这座高山环绕的地方。待看到东京市区繁华的灯光与现代化的钢筋森林后，才让我长长地舒了口气。

三天之后，我们知道了五条悟怀中那名男尸的身份。但这个信息让案件更蹊跷了。

两名十五岁左右的双胞胎女孩找上我，见到我后，白头发的女孩铺头盖脸地问，“听说你们找到了夏油大人的尸体，是吗？”

拉开椅子，我示意两位神色焦急的小姑娘坐好，将照片摆在两人面前，“你们的心情我可以理解。如果你们口中的‘夏油大人’是这个男人的话，那么很抱歉，我们还不知道他……遗体的下落。”

白头发的小姑娘发出呜呜的哭声，眼泪啪嗒嗒地往下掉。另一位黑发的女孩眼圈泛红，搂着同伴的肩膀安抚着。我拘谨地清了清嗓子，将两瓶矿泉水朝她们推近，“我能理解你们的心情，请节哀。”

“谢谢您。”黑发女孩小声说，声音有些不稳，“有什么问题你就直接问我们吧。”

我翻开笔记本，问道，“请告诉我你们的身份。以及，你们认识照片上的遗体吗？”

“我是美美子，她是菜菜子。照片上是夏油大人。”

记录的手停了停，我追问道，“姓呢？”

两个女孩对望了一眼，“户籍上是安藤。”菜菜子回答我，“但我们不喜欢这个姓。”

“夏油大人的全名是什么？和你们是什么关系？”

“全名是夏油杰。他是我和美美子的家人。”

我将两名女孩与夏油杰的身份信息交给推门而入的井上刑事。这两个小姑娘到来让这个案子有了侦破的希望，我在心里长舒了口气，但依然要在她们面前摆出凝重的表情，“抱歉，让你们以这种方式知道家人的死亡……”

“我们在一个月之前就知道夏油大人去世了。”菜菜子打断我，“只是……那个男人没有按他承诺的，把尸体交给我们。”

“一个月前吗？”我的眉心跳了跳，“可是，从照片上尸体的状态判断，他的肢体尚且柔软，死亡时间没有超过二十四小时。”

美美子把照片拿在手上仔细端详，又问我道，“这是什么时候拍的？”

“1月27日，也就是上周五。”我揉了揉眉心，奇怪的时间差让这个案子变得有些棘手，或者照片上的这具尸体根本就不是夏油杰。但我依然继续提问，“夏油杰怎么死的？”

“他的计划失败了。”

“什么计划？”

“夺取祈本里香。”

祈本里香。我记下这个名字，“这是谁？”

“这不是‘谁’。”菜菜子说，“你可以理解为，这是个诅咒。一个可以让夏油大人对抗整个咒术界的 **武器** 。”

我更头痛了，不知道这两个小姑娘是否精神正常、所说的话有多少可信度。

“她在生前被乙骨忧太诅咒了，成为十分强大的特级咒灵，因此夏油大人很想要她。”菜菜子掏出她的手机，翻到一个男孩的照片。

我认出了这个男孩，是我在东京高专遇到的那个穿白色校服，有些沉默的黑发学生。

一根隐秘的线将夏油与高专牵在一起。我振奋精神，投入更多精力在这场对话上。我掏出另一张照片，问道，“你们认识这个白发男人吗？”

菜菜子盯着照片，眼里冒出凶光。这幅神态看来是认识这个男人。“我们化成灰也认识他。”她喃喃道，“他是五条悟。就是他杀了夏油大人。”

“什么时候？在哪里？”

“去年平安夜，他在东京高专杀了夏油大人。”

一个老师，杀死了威胁他学生生命的入侵者。有些诡异，但其中的逻辑也算通顺，唯一的问题就是时间。菜菜子和美美子坚称夏油杰死于一个多月前，而尸体的状态却告诉我，夏油的死亡时间不会早于1月26日。

我用笔敲了敲记录本，“在这之前，五条悟和夏油杰认识吗？”

“认识。他们是……曾经是很好的朋友。说朋友可能也不太对，他们……”

“菜菜子，我来说吧。”美美子打断她，“他们关系比较复杂。夏油大人和五条悟曾是挚友，如今是阵营不同的敌人。但是，他们在私人场合会经常见面。用你们大人的话说，这叫‘偷情’。”

“偷情？”我哭笑不得，一边在笔记本上备注道：肉体关系。

“但五条悟是个玩弄感情的家伙。”菜菜子说，“如果不是对他心软，夏油大人也不会心甘情愿地死在他手上。”

我皱眉看着她们，“什么叫做心甘情愿死在五条悟手上？”

菜菜子看了一眼她的同伴，后者摇摇头，看来是不打算回答这个问题。我转动已经僵硬的脖子，尽量和蔼地说：“两位小姐，心情我可以理解，但如果你们想知道夏油的确切下落，最好配合我。”

美美子垂着头，眼泪啪嗒嗒地往下掉，“因为夏油大人曾经告诉我们，他会死在五条悟手上。”

我们都陷入了长久的沉默。两名女孩是沉浸在了回忆的悲伤中，而我则是因为案件陷入了谜团的漩涡。

“最后一个问题。”我说，这个问题决定了案件接下来的走向，“你们在2017年12月24日当天，亲眼看到了夏油杰的尸体吗？”

菜菜子和美美子对视了一眼，然后摇了摇头。

“好。”我对她们两个笑了笑，推开门送二人离开，“谢谢你们的配合。”

与双胞胎女孩的对话令我有了一个推测：五条悟并没有在12月24日当天真正杀死夏油杰。他制造夏油杰已死的假象，将还活着的夏油藏在了某个地方，直到1月27号那天早晨才真正杀死了他。

“那两个小姑娘说的是实话。”当天下午，井上刑事走向我的工位，将有关她们以及夏油杰基本情报放在我的桌上，“夏油杰确实在12月24日那天登记死亡。”

我两口咽下三明治，含糊地问，“死亡原因呢？”

“自然死亡。”年纪较大的井上刑事看着我，“但到底是什么，你也不要去查。”

“和那什么装神弄鬼的咒术界有关？”

井上点点头，我不死心地问，“但是，现在也没有任何证据证明，夏油在12月24日那天确实死了，对吧？”

“那倒不是。有照片证明，和他们自己采集的生理样本。”井上说，将档案翻到照片那一页。照片上的夏油杰断了条手臂，胸口被开了一个大洞。旁边还有警视厅上层的批示，日期是2017年12月26日。

我拿出那张早已烂熟于心的照片作对比。1月27日的那张照片上，夏油杰并没有一个贯穿他胸口的大洞。

井上补充道：“信息同步在了我们的内部局域网内，这不可能作假。”

猜测被推翻。我挫败地叹了口气，“谢谢，井上前辈。”

我将档案往前翻，夏油杰的确是某个小众佛教流派的宗教领袖，名为“盘星教”。这个教会规模不大，但存续时间超过千年，在公开的信仰者名单中，我甚至看到了几个在政界、商界和学界出名的人士。但有关夏油杰本人的信息极少，我们只知道他出身于北海道，父母惨死，档案中的入学经历只记载到国中。以及他在18岁时就接手了盘星教。

安藤菜菜子、安藤美美子二人出身于东北的一个小山村，在她们5岁那年，山体滑坡将整个山村吞没，整村人因此而死。而菜菜子美美子二人由于当时在福冈市，所以幸免于难。随后被一个四十岁的女人收养，这个女人恰好也是盘星教教徒，从此，这两个女孩一直与夏油杰生活在一起。

一切都回到了原点。

我焦躁地翻动着案卷的笔录，试图缕清这其中千丝万缕的关系，神秘的“盘星教”似乎是个比较好的切入口。我打电话给总务部信息课的警员宇野，请她帮我调查盘星教的资金往来。

宇野的调查结果在第二天早上就反馈给了我。她提供给我一个十分重要的线索：五条家托管的一个信托机构，多次为盘星教的一处皮包公司注资，总金额接近十亿。而这个皮包公司名义上是一家高科技企业，却很少与其他外部机构或个人产生资金往来。我圈出这个公司的法人，是一个韩裔：孔时雨。

孔时雨中等个头，眉眼间透露着精明，是个游走在灰色地带的情报贩子。在这个案件之前，我与孔时雨打过几次交道。此人说话七分真三分假，我不得不用十二分的注意力面对他。

“孔时雨，好久不见，”我坐在他对面，“我想向你了解夏油杰与盘星教的事。”

男人的目光转向我，一只手正在转动佛珠，咧嘴朝我笑了笑，“好，我一定知无不言。”

跪坐在地毯上的我有些不适地转转身体。我们身处的房间曾属于夏油杰，装潢接近于东南亚地区色块堆积的浮夸风格，不论我怎么转动身体，站在角落的那尊漆黑色佛像似乎一直盯着我看，它的五官透露着令人不安的古怪，比起宝相庄严的佛祖，更像一尊劣质的怪妖雕像。房间内正燃着香到发腻的线香，熏得我有些头脑发晕。孔时雨命令他的秘书端给我一杯茶，我喝了一口，味道酸涩古怪，于是我将茶放在一边。

孔时雨宽容地笑了笑，“盘星教是日本本土教派，并不是什么新兴的宗教团体。这个教派是源于对‘天元大人’的崇拜，最早可以追溯至弥生时期，受北传佛经影响很深。不过，自从夏油接手盘星教后，教义就已经脱轨了。”

我不停按动圆珠笔，“我注意到，盘星教的教徒中不少是有影响力的大人物……”

“啊，这个。”孔时雨头部向后仰，爽朗地说，“越是这类人，越会去思考更本质的东西。有些问题只有诉诸宗教才能得到合理解释。你说对吗？”

“抱歉，我是无神论者。”

孔时雨无视我的回答，“不过，那小鬼神神叨叨的真实目的只是为了敛财。天元大人只是个符号，给不了他们什么。但夏油向他们承诺，追随他将获得永无止境的学识，以及永生。”他顿了顿，“但我们都知道，永生之术纯粹是骗人的勾当，但不妨碍有人源源不断向他送来金钱，进奉一些从海外搜集的神秘的古籍，只求窥探到一丝有关永生的皮毛。有时候在半夜，夏油本人会坐在主位诵经布告，这个房间内会传出奇怪的声音——一大群人发出的，没有内容的狂乱呼唤，还有尖锐刺耳，不成音调的笛声。我没有参与过，据说是东南亚那边的一种古老的请神仪式。”

我咽下腥甜的口水，手指在脱离意识地不断按着圆珠笔，这才意识到刚才的我一个字都没有记录。房间内腻人的熏香给我带来强烈的不适，我询问道，“我可以抽烟吗？”

孔时雨掏了掏口袋，递给我烟和打火机。我已经戒烟快五年了，但现在的我迫切需要用刺鼻的烟味和尼古丁的刺激来掩盖从身到心的恶心感。

这场对话到现在，比起我在询问，更多的是孔时雨向我讲述故事。为了不错过更多细节，我将录音笔打开。在此时，孔时雨的秘书走进房间，她看了我一眼，将手中用红布包裹的某种蠕动的东西递给孔，用韩语说了一堆话。孔时雨点点头，示意她出去。

孔时雨注意到我直视着那团不明的蠕动后，将那片陈旧的红色布料展示在我眼前，“如果你感兴趣的话，告诉你也无妨。”红色布料的底部镶嵌着造型奇异的花纹，在花纹中央有一串像蛇一样爬行的异国文字：បុព្វបុរស。

“波伏多，在古高棉语里是祖先的意思。”孔时雨解释，“夏油杰的一个信徒有柬埔寨血统，这是他从柬埔寨带来供奉给盘星教的。可惜夏油已经去世，我也不好拿这个东西怎么办。”

那串被孔时雨握在手中的物事有节奏地蠕动着，透露出一股顽强的、可怖的生命力，似是下一秒就将爬出那块束缚住它的脆弱红布，暴露出它令人生恶的本相。我向后靠靠，谨慎地问道：“这是什么？”

“谁知道呢？”孔时雨摸摸下巴，“也许就是那个人的祖先吧。”

已经熄灭的烟头掉在地上，即使知道孔时雨只是在说一句玩笑话，但仔细思考其中的联系令我毛骨悚然。我将视线转移，潮湿的热汗黏在我的后背，那尊漆黑色古佛的注视如影随形，几乎灼穿我的胸口。过了不知道多久，我才勉强集中精力，将重点转移到案件上。

“你认识五条悟吗？”

孔时雨的眼睛微眯，“他是一个强到过分的怪物。”

“我这次过来，是为了调查夏油杰的死因。”

“不用查了。”孔时雨挥了挥手，“夏油杰是被五条悟杀死的。在‘百鬼夜行’那天。”

 **百鬼夜行。** 我记录下这个新词汇，“去年的12月24日？”

“是的。在那一天，夏油杰分别在东京、京都释放了近6000只咒灵，引起了很大的连锁反应——作为普通人的我们可能感受不到，但对咒术界来说，是一起百年难遇的大事件，夏油挑起了这场斗争，但是失败了。”

我回忆那对双胞胎女孩所讲的夏油试图夺取乙骨忧太手中咒灵一事，时间上是能对上的。所有人都告诉我夏油死于五条悟之手，时间是12月24日。但其中的诡异之处太多：五条悟为何在1月27日那天早上抱着尸体堂而皇之地出现在新宿街头？1月27日拍摄的那张照片中的尸体，其皮肤富有弹性，血液甚至没有完全凝固。他是如何在这一个多月时间内将尸体保存得如此完好的？

孔时雨注意到我的思考，一只手拍了拍我的肩膀，凑到我耳边喃喃道，“北原，作为老朋友，我奉劝你一句：不要与咒术界牵扯太深。”

“为什么？”

他将我推开一点，笑眯眯地说，“那个笑面狐狸也曾这样奉劝过我，学会睁一只眼闭一只眼，才能延年益寿。”他看了眼手表，“我还去见另一个人，没什么其他事情的话，我们今天的谈话就结束吧。”

如果真如孔时雨与双胞胎女孩所说，那么这个案子就可以结案了，只是结案报告会非常奇怪：五条悟12月24日手刃夏油杰，又在1月27日抱着夏油的尸体游街。我在心里暗暗叫苦，如果呈交了这种报告，警部绝对会将它砸在我的脸上。

孔时雨走后，我在夏油曾经举办过仪式的这个房间又逗留了一会儿。在我身后是镶嵌在半面墙内的书架，粗略扫一眼，里面有各种语言写成的书籍，按时间顺序排开，光是《山海经》、《扶桑略记》等就有多种版本，我抚摸一本用德文写就的、封面绘制了奇怪可疑生物的图案的书脊，接触到的是几乎灼伤我手指的质感。这些应该是盘星教教徒进奉给夏油杰的古籍。我一边审阅一边拍照，直到一本塞了很多纸张的文件夹吸引了我的注意。

这个文件夹中大部分都是黑白的影印件，或者是从某处拓下的、字迹不清的文字。除日语外，这个文件夹中收集了由古印度语、法语、高棉语和中文写就的时代各异、形式不同的资料，每一张纸的空白处都有清隽的字迹注释，字迹的主人应该是夏油杰。从警多年的直觉告诉我，这将会是了解夏油杰、以及他蹊跷死亡的关键。

我将这个文件夹交给东京大学研究东南亚民俗的长谷川教授，让她帮助我梳理其中故事的脉络，找出与“长生”、“祖先”等有关的信息。长谷川教授如获至宝，激动地向我描述这份文件夹的独特性与研究价值，待弄清它的来历之后，整个高棉文化历史研究圈——甚至整个泛东亚历史圈——都会为之轰动。事后回想，这个文件夹并不能帮助我找到案件的转机，但当时的我鬼使神差地将它们拿了回去，这将是我此生做过的，最鲁莽、最不计后果之事。据我所知，研究它的长谷川教授与她的两名博士生在两周后陷入逢魔，长谷川教授本人焚烧了我叫给她的文件夹和所有与之相关的研究报告，然后独自踏入柬埔寨，从此失去踪迹；其中一名博士生住进精神病院，另一位放弃即将到手的博士学位主动退学，移民德国，对此事三缄其口。那些与夏油杰有关的、隐晦的线索像一根绳索，我主动将它绑在腰间，对未知的好奇推动着我，让我在无自知中一头栽进漆黑的深渊尽头。

让我们的注意力回到案件上。现在可以确认的是，五条悟确实手刃了夏油杰，关键点在于奇异的时间差。夏油杰与咒术界的冲突，本质上来说，是他觊觎乙骨忧太所携带的“武器”祈本里香而起。我调阅了乙骨忧太的资料，发现了一些可疑之处。

乙骨忧太，出身于2001年3月7日，在他入读咒术高专之前，曾入读东京的一所普通高中。他身上背了案底，在2016年11月，乙骨曾将霸凌他的四名男学生弄得身负重伤。档案中对此事描述得十分隐晦，仅仅一句“非自然事件”便轻飘飘带过。我猜应该是祈本里香所为。

在上次去过高专后，我对那个地方依然心有余悸，于是我委托新人山本前去高专问乙骨几个问题。山本在事后回忆，乙骨忧太是一名阴郁沉默，但与他待在一起久后会产生不寒而栗感觉的不详的男孩。山本与乙骨的对话并没有挖掘到十分有用的线索，但也有一些值得关注的地方，现罗列如下：

一是，在与夏油杰的争斗中，乙骨忧太本人曾使他重伤，但本人未亲眼目睹夏油杰的死亡。在1月1日，乙骨在五条悟位于世田谷区的住所内见到了夏油杰的尸体。其被浸泡在一具盛满福尔马林溶液的透明玻璃盒中。尸体的胸口被开了一个大洞，并失去了右臂，与12月24日那张照片所展示的状态相同；

二是，作为诅咒的祈本里香已经消失。里香生前曾向乙骨求婚，目前，乙骨的左手无名指上依然带着那枚戒指。山本的记录中提到，乙骨对里香颇有怀念；

三是，乙骨在1月2号曾单独去过一次柬埔寨马德望市，没有辅助监督（咒术高专为保护未成年咒术师所配备的成年人）陪同。据他自己描述，这是一次秘密任务，逗留的时间比预定多出了一天，原因是他从柬埔寨为五条老师带回了一个礼物。

阅读完与乙骨忧太的谈话记录后，我特地去问了小林法医，尸体在福尔马林之中浸泡一个月可以保存到什么状态。小林法医取下她手上的橡胶手套，回答我说，拿出来时绝对不会是手臂血液尚未凝固的状态。

我划出笔录中“五条悟位于东京世田谷区的住所”这几个词，如果要探究真相，那么必须要去现场侦查，我向上级申请了对五条悟住所的搜查令。井上刑事与孔时雨交代我的“不要与咒术高专扯上关系”的忠告被我抛在脑后，因为这个事情实在太有意思了，到目前为止，我对真相的渴望已经远远越过侦破案件的责任心。我一定要查明夏油杰死亡的真相。

下午六点左右，长谷川教授给我发了一封邮件。邮件上说，我交给她的那份文件夹信息量太大，并且可能会推翻学术界现有的一些研究成果。长谷川教授谨慎地表示，她暂时没有能力解释清楚文件夹中全部的内容。这份文件提及过两次“长生”、“复活”的传说或记录，她将其翻译并整理成通俗易懂的语言，希望对我侦破案件有帮助。

该封邮件有两个附件，来自我交给长谷川教授的文件夹的扫描，分别讲述了两个时间跨度很大的故事：

第一份附件是几张神秘的皮卷的照片，上面的文字是古印度语，但发掘地点在柬埔寨西部。来自美国加州大学洛杉矶分校东亚研究室的琼斯教授对此开展过考察。值得一提的是，这份皮卷出现了很多佛教用语，比如“贪嗔痴慢疑”、“八十八佛大忏悔文”、“普贤行愿品”等。但通过碳14年限检测法发现，这份皮卷的成文时间远早于公元前五世纪——即佛教在印度的诞生时间。随皮卷出土的还有一尊约五英尺高的通体漆黑的铜像。这个铜像是对一个名为普瓦吉的僧人的等身复刻。

长谷川教授提到，她曾尝试向最早研究的琼斯教授发邮件沟通交流，可惜的是，琼斯教授早在30年前就已经去世。他的一名日裔学生反馈道，琼斯教授在此次柬埔寨之行后，突然将研究方向转变成完全不同的另一个领域：他的重心完全放在对康德、黑格尔、马克思等德国哲学家思想共性的研究，并在晚年醉心于一本只在传说中出现的、名为《死灵之书》的神秘古籍。琼斯教授将自己所有的钱财都用于购置各个版本、各种语言的《死灵之书》残卷，最后，琼斯教授在前苏联加里宁格勒[1]的一处情报机构吞灯泡碎片自杀。据说在自杀前一天，他曾试图挖掘康德的坟墓，寻找《死灵之书》残卷，被克格勃当成美国特工抓捕。长谷川教授用长篇论述表达了她的遗憾，这里我们暂时不表。

([1] 加里宁格勒：前苏联飞地，即现在的柯尼斯堡。康德的墓碑所在的地方。)

琼斯教授在调查报告中写道，皮卷的材质为人皮，因此他推测这可能涉及到一种诡异可怖的奴隶制社会的宗教仪式。皮卷中描述了一位名叫普瓦吉的僧人的经历。僧人普瓦吉拥有当时人无法企及的学识，与看透一切恶行的双眼。他乐善好施，向世人传播知识、文字与音乐，能与动物交谈。据说与他交谈过的人都获得了内心的安宁。柬埔寨西部与泰国南部的一些村落的老人听过他的名字，尊称他为“一切的祖先”。在活了80余年后，普瓦吉意识到自己的肉体即将消亡，于是召集追随他的比丘与比丘尼，宣布道，他的死亡将于三日后到来，但他尚未将美德传唱于世，于是向？（长谷川教授标注，这里出现的疑似文字的图画在任何语言中都没有出现过，为了方便阅读，遂用问号代替）祈求，得到了祂的垂怜，承诺将赐予普瓦吉复活与永生。

僧人普瓦吉将一支长笛交给他的大弟子𣬂安。这个笛子演奏不出任何乐章，但普瓦吉交代𣬂安，在他死而复生的日落之时，务必吹响笛声感谢祂的恩赐。但在这之前，不能让这支笛子发出任何声音。在当天晚上，普瓦吉安详地圆寂，追随他的比丘与比丘尼按照普瓦吉的要求，分食了他的肉身与内脏，留下了僧人空空的骸骨。

𣬂安将普瓦吉的话牢记于心，并带着追随他的比丘与比丘尼时时刻刻守护普瓦吉的骸骨，如果饥饿便进食露水，不眠不休。在这段时间里，许多追随者对复活失去信心，纷纷离开。复活当天，普瓦吉的三百多名追随者最后只剩下四十二人。僧人的骸骨慢慢长出腐烂到散发恶臭的皮肉，但在最后成为一具完整的、仿若将死的尸体。普瓦吉以一种更完美的姿态归来，继续传播美德，庇护一方安宁。然而𣬂安所守护的长笛被蛇偷走，未能在普瓦吉复活的那个黄昏演奏，引起了祂的震怒。然而祂也是仁慈的，给予三百名比丘与比丘尼的惩罚方式仅仅是让他们成为自己的奴仆，同时赐予他们永生。

将这个荒诞不经的传说看完，我感觉自己头脑发胀，大脑已经近乎停止思考。对普瓦吉的文字描述令我无端联想到在夏油曾经的住所看到的那尊漆黑色的、比起佛祖更像是邪神的雕像。当我与孔时雨对话时，不论我如何移动，那尊雕像都会直直地注视我，仿若皮卷中所说的普瓦吉看透了人世间的恶行。夜晚加班的我感觉如芒在背，就连清洁工拖动椅子的声音都让我噤若寒蝉，好像那尊雕像透过层层建筑的阻挡审视着我。在拼命灌了几杯咖啡后，我为自己离奇的想法发笑，一切应该是太过忙碌产生的错觉，我揉了揉脸，继续看第二份附件。

而第二封附件给了我更深的代入感。不仅仅是因为他发生的时间更接近于现代，而是其中所提到的一些意向：笛声、咒术师、加茂与天元大人——这些都是我在这个案件中直接接触到的。我感觉自己在一张庞大蛛网的角落，它正朝着我伸展，而我接触到了千丝万缕的神秘的信息，却无法看到全貌——或者说，我不敢去思索这其中的联系。做刑警这么多年，我接触到了很多或诡异或血腥的案件，但从没有哪一次像现在这样，让我对“已知”和“真相”产生恐惧。

第二份附件是一位名叫奥古斯特·约瑟夫·布尔诺瓦的法国医生的日记摘选。日本于1945年投降之后，法国殖民者再次占领柬埔寨，随后，法国国家医学院投入大量资金与人才，在殖民地开展了大批医学项目。这本日记记录了布尔诺瓦医生从1947年至1949年在马德望生物学与医学研究基地的经历。

布尔诺瓦医生在日记中提到，柬埔寨森林众多，雨季漫长，当地卫生状况较差，所以这片区域痢疾、霍乱与其他传染病横行，从药物开发的角度看，这片殖民地是很好的观察样本。然而从远从法国而来的异乡人的角度来说，即使是柬埔寨的重要城市马德望也十分偏远闭塞，远离故土且娱乐项目稀少，所以很多医生都会在工作之余研究收购东南亚的古董艺术品，以填补自己空虚的精神生活，其中就包括布尔诺瓦医生的校友、天花传染病课题组的组长，贝耶博士。

贝耶博士有一半的日耳曼人血统，本身在研究东南亚文化上就颇有建树。即使他的主业是一名医生，但也以个人名义在期刊上发表过有关东南亚文化的研究文章，比较了公元前五世纪流行于高加索地区与泰国、柬埔寨交界处的民谣的相似之处。但由于研究内容过于离经叛道，被当时的学者批评为“臆想”，故并没有在学术界引起重视。

布尔诺瓦医生在日记中记载道，贝耶博士会不眠不休地翻阅各种文字的古籍，只求得到他想要的古董的下落。他在日记中评价： _这是一种令人毛骨悚然的执著。_ 贝耶博士听说当时的反叛军军阀陈赞手中有一根骨笛，便邀请布尔诺瓦医生一同去观赏那个“艺术品”。布尔诺瓦医生在日记中说：

_那是根通体鲜红、造型精致的骨笛，上面雕刻了各种简洁对称几何图案，令人惊讶的出现了只有在中世纪才会被提到的“欧拉螺旋”，展现给了他们数学的严谨之美，令我们不得不惊叹古高棉人祖先的智慧，可惜的是，这根骨笛断成了三截，陈赞手里只有其中的两截。_

陈赞介绍道，这根骨笛在十九世纪被发掘，地点是柬埔寨西部的一处小型村落。随后辗转流离中被人恶意断成了三截。其中两段被日本人加茂宪伦收藏，剩下一段下落不明。在加茂宪伦去世后，他的家人低价处理了他的物品，于是当年在日本留学的陈赞得到了那两截精美的骨笛。贝耶博士对此爱不释手，提出想要收藏，狡猾贪心的军阀提出了许多荒诞无理的请求，包括法国驻军的城防地图，昂贵的药品，以及军火。

贝耶博士一口答应，为陈赞所率领的反叛军秘密提供了大量军火和药品。布尔诺瓦医生无法估算其价值，但反叛军因此势力壮大，也帮助了他们日后推翻殖民统治、建立独立的柬埔寨政府。陈赞如约将骨笛交给了他，同时，也将日本人加茂宪伦的研究笔记当做礼物送给了贝耶博士。

事实是，那本来自加茂宪伦的笔记比骨笛更能吸引贝耶博士的注意。贝耶博士说，虽然加茂本人在日本从事一种名为咒术师的传统且神秘职业，但事实上他是一个思想先进的科学家，对当时还是封建统治的日本来说，这种精神很难得。布尔诺瓦医生自己也草率地看了一遍翻译过的加茂的笔记，大部分都是已经得到证实的医学理论，但其中有一个很有吸引力的研究：永生与复活。

加茂宪伦提到位于日本的“天元大人”。他的存在说明永生是可能的，但天元本人已经丧失自我意识，比起人类，更接近于更高次元的生物。为了证实他的猜测，加茂宪伦凭借他收藏的骨笛做了两个尝试：咒胎九相图与换脑实验。但这项研究他记载得相当草率，也没有记录这两个实验是否成功。加茂总结道：人的存在包括肉体与灵魂，只要一方尚存，理论上说，便可以重塑另一方并完成“复活”，但需要操纵一些超自然的力量，比如像天元那样依靠自身所拥有的咒术，或者——祈求一个由骨笛召唤而来、存在于更高次元的神祗。

贝耶医生秘密向法国国家医学院提出申请，想复刻加茂的“复活实验”，得到了批准。法国医生在殖民地拥有得天独厚的样本优势，一开始是动物，后面他们甚至开始收集人类的尸体。日记的主人布尔诺瓦医生出身于天主教家庭，所以主动拒绝加入这个计划，也不清楚课题的具体细节。但他在日记中写道：

_那些尸体按照腐烂程度依次排列，仅仅是远远看到那些怪异的动物或人类的尸体，就令人同时产生怜悯与厌恶的情绪。_

他当时没想到的是，这个举动让他逃过一劫。从实验室传出的怪味越来越浓厚，直到某天深夜，实验室内部传来不规则的、如同刮破耳膜的笛声，然后是一大群人发出的、没有内容的狂乱的呼唤。布尔诺瓦医生在日记中记载，当天晚上法国军队开始“营救”，最后竟用导弹将那片研究基地炸为灰烬，参与这项行动的法国军人都对此事闭口不提，只有一位年纪尚青、精神失常的列兵口齿不清地呢喃：“ _我看到了一堆没有骨头、在地上蠕动的诡异生物，和一堆扭曲的骸骨，贝耶医生的头颅在血海中浮浮沉沉，他在感谢祖先的垂怜，因为他已经获得了永生。_ ”然而没过多久，这位年轻士兵便死于反叛军的狙击枪下，除了日记的主人布尔诺瓦医生，没人将他的疯话当一回事。

布尔诺瓦医生写道，在回到法国后，他开始频繁梦到柬埔寨的那家医学机构和贝耶医生，以及那些一字排开的、腐烂程度不一的尸体。梦里会出现他在那天晚上听到的不成乐章的笛声，诡异的是，贝耶博士头颅与几百个他从未见过的人的头颅在血海中浮浮沉沉，被浓雾遮挡的巨大怪物审视着他们。这些头颅只会用交替的德语与高棉语吟唱一句话：“祖先，感谢您的垂怜”。

于是，为了让自己良心得到安宁，布尔诺瓦医生放弃了三十多年的天主教信仰，将自身的资产全部捐献给了慈善机构，并改信了佛教。他在日记中描述，在为那些凄惨死去的柬埔寨人民诵读《金刚经》时，他能听到另一个声音在附和着他，这令他的内心得到了平静。

之后不久，一封寄件人是匿名的邮件发进了我的邮箱。没有标题，没有内容，只在附件中上传了一张照片和一份来自咒术高专的任务报告。这封邮件从侧面填补了夏油档案中、自15岁国中毕业，至18岁接手盘星教之间的三年空白——他是五条悟与家入硝子在咒术高专时的同期生。

照片拍摄于2005年6月，内容是夏油杰与一位扎麻花辫的女孩的合照。照片的角落用黑色印记笔写着：星浆体。

附带的文字报告的记录人为九十九由基。她记载道：照片上的年轻女孩名叫天内理子，在拍摄照片的第二天就被一位名叫伏黑甚尔的赏金猎人杀害，同时，伏黑甚尔也使这项任务的担当者夏油与五条身负重伤。

天内理子本人从出生起就被当做侍奉天元大人的“星浆体”培养。而九十九由基提到，天内的身体素质并不完美，所以理论上讲，将她当做天元大人永生的同化材料，会有极高的风险。因此她推测，天内理子存在的目的仅仅是为真正被天元大人选中的“星浆体”掩人耳目。而这次任务的失败给当时还是高专二年级学生的五条与夏油造成了长远的影响，五条自身能力的提高、与夏油的精神问题，都由此而起。

记录人也提到了加茂宪伦的笔记。加茂指出， _一位存在于更高次元的旧神告诉我，“永生”与“复活”的本质是基因学的内容。_ 加茂提到的旧神的资料在史料中不可考，只有古日耳曼人与东亚地区的部分文明在零星的传说中提到过祂。祂拥有超越人类理解的渊博知识，是几何的化身。如果诚心召唤出这位神祗，祂会很慷慨地满足你的求知欲。而加茂所描述的内容过于天马行空，记录人九十九由基并没有对此作出评价。

值得一提的还有这份报告的调档记录。虽然只有4次调档申请，但涉及到的全是这起案件当事人。分别为：

2006 年9月3日-2006年9月5日 查阅人：五条悟

2007 年4月3日-2007年5月1日 查阅人：家入硝子

2017 年12月24日-2017年12月31日 查阅人：乙骨忧太

2018 年1月27日-2018年1月31日 查阅人：家入硝子

连轴的工作令我身心疲累，所以我忍不住在办公桌上小憩了一会儿。但这个觉睡得并不安稳，我做了个梦，这个梦就像我在读取某个人记忆般真实。

在梦中，我先是看见身披袈裟的夏油杰，站在那个举行仪式的房间里，口中诵读着经文。在他面前铺开了一层浓稠的、棕黑色的粘液。我在那摊粘稠之物中看到了人类的残肢，由各种器官与肉体随意拼接而成的、不存在于人世间的可怖生物，它们张着那张应该被称作“嘴”的器官大声呼嚎着，另一种更加疯狂的哀怨笛声正从下方某个的未知地方传上了来。还有布尔诺瓦医生在日记中所描述的、沉沉浮浮的人头，那些不可能被称作“人”的生物在胡言乱语的感激着，感谢祂的仁慈，赐予了他们永生，让他们领略了纯粹的‘美’。以及，那些内脏血水争先恐后地涌在地板上，在上面化作一滩颜色浓郁的几何图形。

然后，我看到了突然出现在我身边的五条悟。他在一滩粘液边蹲下，手指轻轻触碰着那团有生命的蠕动，一朵朵莲花在他指尖绽开，他抬头看到了我，做了一个“快逃”的嘴型，在那双明亮清浅的蓝眼睛中，呈现出与现实景象完全不同的平和，仿佛他看到的与我们看到的不是一个东西。还未等我发软的腿脚有所回应，无数双手按住了我的肩膀，蹲在那里的人由五条悟变成了乙骨忧太，少年面无表情的盯着被举在半空的我，眼睛里没有一丝光彩。

然后，我惊醒了过来。

那个透露着不详气息的梦境令我呼吸急促，全身冒着冷汗，其中的真实感令我惊惧疯狂，我不敢承认自己真的醒了过来，又或者是重新陷入了另一个怪异的梦境。不知何时，我无意识地打开了之前在孔时雨那儿用到的录音笔，里面播放着我与孔时雨的对话。到了他的秘书走进房间后，整个录音变得怪异。我与孔时雨对话的声音被掩盖，取而代之的是其他人细碎的声音，就像我在咒术高专与乙骨忧太对视时听到的一样，我难以分辨其中的含义。同时还有不知从何而来的、嘈杂刺耳的笛声，在我耳边循环重复着。

我的大脑已经停下了思考，手不受控地一张张撕下之前做的笔录与调查报告，将它们揉成一团，塞进嘴里，然后吞吃入腹。前几个纸团我还会咀嚼两下，到了最后，我的动作只剩下了机械的吞咽。

幸运的是，在将所有与案件相关的记录吞吃干净后，我已经忘掉了那个梦，回归了正常。

第四天，五条悟位于世田谷区住所的搜查令批了下来。由于这个案子疑点太多，且牵扯面广，警部交代我道，搜查是这个案子最后一个环节了，无论有没有发现，都会在此基础上结案。我在心里为此长舒了口气。我为了这个案子耗费了太多精力，以至于有些精神衰弱，草木皆兵。等一切结束后，我想休息一阵子，也许会去看一趟心理医生。

我与后辈山本驱车来到五条悟的住所。报告上说，五条悟大部分时间都会住在咒术高专的教师宿舍，或者位于新宿区的另一个高级公寓，只有在2017年12月后，他才开始频繁出现于这个住所。这处两层高精致洋房坐落在一处矮山的山坡上，周围环境安静怡人，鲜有人烟打扰，缺点是交通不便和老旧。房子建成时间为20世纪初，中途经过多次整修，算五条悟的家族赠与给他的财产之一。

我们敲了敲门，没人回应。我本想离开，而山本发现门并没有锁上，于是，我跟随擅自进入的他一同来到了这个房间的内部。

洋房的整个装潢是大正时期流行的和洋结合的风格，进门处摆放了两棵高大的树，墙上绘满了色调古朴的浮世绘，天花板上安装造型繁复的水晶吊灯。除了这些外，一层并没有什么值得关注的地方。山本绕着客厅走了一圈，自言自语道，“这里真的有人住吗？”

厨房处冰箱是满的，餐桌上还有新鲜的面包屑，但整个客厅家具稀少，显得有些空荡荡的。我觉得有些不对劲，好像有人将这里搬空了一样。

老式房间的下水管道不太好，我们站在客厅都能听到管道中水流的声音。在一番思考后，还是好奇心占了上风。我嘱咐山本在一楼仔细看看，而我自己独自上了二楼。

二楼有三个房间与一个卫生间，水流声在二楼更加明显。这实在不对劲，因为水是顺着重力向下流的，没道理二楼的水声会比一楼响。靠近浴室，我闻到了一股很古怪的香味，我无法形容，这味道很像是放久了的腐烂水果和霉菌味混在一起。光线明亮的走廊给了我一种前方不会有危险的错觉，而我自己的判断力也被这股香味所扰乱，于是我将手放在门把手上，推门而入。

我看到了夏油杰。活着的、胸口完整的、理应死于12月24日的夏油杰。

与外面的敞亮不同，浴室内部密不透光，恍惚中，我意识到自己闯入了一个藏了无穷秘密的异界。在黑暗幽闭的环境下，我只能透过门外的一点点灯光看清坐在浴缸中的夏油。他的双眼被布蒙住，一只手用手铐被拷在浴缸旁的管道上，全身肌理完整，与12月24或1月27日照片上所展现的重伤状态截然不同。我缓步朝他靠近，抚摸上他的脖颈，感受到了一阵稳健的脉搏声。

**死而复生。** 一瞬间，我回忆起昨夜被我遗忘的混乱梦境。

过载的信息向我的大脑涌来，讽刺的现实世界与怪诞可憎的梦境结合在一起，它们揭示了一个事实：原来记载在人皮卷上的荒诞不经的传说是真的、布尔诺瓦医生日记中所记载的也不是他的错觉。死而复生真实存在。夏油的身躯动了动，我像是触碰到火焰一般缩回了手。

死而复生的人类还是人类吗，夏油做了什么，才逃离掉了死亡？

我取下了遮住夏油眼睛的白布，看到的竟是一双没有眼珠的空洞眼球。他发出含含糊糊的不成调的声音，像是在适应自己的舌头。最后，夏油吐露了一句不清晰的话，“你来做什么？”

“我是警察。我来调查你死亡的事。”我颤抖地说，用手机上的手电筒照射他的身体，只见他的躯干上布满了性虐的痕迹，四周都是渗出血液的牙印，左胸口处有一条贯穿了乳首的尚未愈合的伤疤——这证实了他的确是拥有鲜活肉体的人类。

夏油的发音变得清晰了些：“谁让你来的？”

“五条、五条的一个学生告诉我……”我结结巴巴地回答他，梦中的窒息感向我涌来，使我动弹不得，“他说，他在五条悟世田谷区的公寓里，看到了泡在福尔马林中的夏油杰……”

“蠢货，他是故意引导你过来的。”

夏油从胸口发出沉闷地笑声，我的手电筒晃在他的脸上，他不为所动，看来是真的看不见。

“我不想做善人。”夏油能够自由活动的那只手抗拒我试图解开他手铐的动作，“但如果你带上你的同伴现在逃走的话，兴许来得及。”

“我、我动不了。”此刻的我已经恐惧地哭了出来，我的腿骨发软，腿部肌肉像是摆脱我的控制般软软地垂在一边，泪水与鼻涕已经糊满了我的脸。

亮着手电筒的手机掉在浴缸中，光亮让我看清夏油下半身的全貌。那是一团青黑色的、正在不停蠕动的如沥青般质感的生命物，蠕动的黏质鼓成一团，里面被包裹的东西在挣扎着，短暂变化出各种形状，随后，一个带着鳞片的、从未在地球上出现过的不详生物从里钻出。在这形容可憎的生物刚获得新生不久，就被蠕动的肉块伸出的触手扼住身躯，然后被挤出散发着腥臭味的青黑色粘液，与那团和夏油相连的肉块融合在一起，掩盖在了密密麻麻的鼓起的泡沫中。

我的头皮发麻，这一瞬间，我猜到了这也许是我即将面对的命运。

滑而黏腻的须状物勾住我的两个脚踝，将我拖离了夏油所在浴缸的位置。这一刻，我看清整个浴室的全貌：四周的墙壁、天花板和地面上全部堆积着仿若有生命的青黑色污泥，密密麻麻、不断重复着我在夏油下半身看到无法想象的丑恶生物新生与死亡的画面。我被这密集的视觉冲击吓得神智不清，只能用尽最后一丝理智大吼：“山本，山本！快逃啊！”

随后，我的脸颊接触到了微凉的物体。那尊尚能辨认出人形的物体发出刺耳的尖叫声，剥离皮肤而暴露的肌肉组织慢慢融化，最后在地上形成一滩焦油般的流动的东西。器官慢慢脱离那具身躯，散发出令人作呕的腐朽的味道。我从那尚且留在手臂的袖章辨认出，这个人形物体是曾经的山本。

山本绝望的惨叫让我脱离了被吓得全身发软的状态。我掏出随身携带的匕首，狠狠地朝那团缠着我的东西刺去。而匕首刺进去就像刺进橡胶一般，缠在我小腿上的粘液不断变化出手臂、触手和爪子的形状，将我死死勾住。在那一刻，求生的本能占据了我思维的全部，我一边尖叫一边割开我小腿上的肉。趁那个可怕的东西尚未缠上我之前，我踢掉裤子，连滚带爬地朝门外逃去。

我在二楼的走廊艰难地爬动着，小腿处流下的血液在地板上拖动出一条鲜红色的血迹。有人上楼梯的声音让我的神智回笼，一双沾满泥泞的切尔西靴停留在我的脸边，我抬头，见到了这个案件的另一个主角——被指控为杀人犯五条悟。

他居高临下的与我对视，似乎并不意外我出现在这里。有关五条悟的档案中特地标注出了一条：他是个相貌很出众的男人。此刻的他也没有如照片上所示缠上绷带，那双蓝眼睛如同我昨日的梦境中那样映出莲花的图案。而事实上，五条悟的样貌乍一看非常的美丽，但透露着一种非人感，甚至直视过久会产生如恐怖谷效应所说的那种令人后背发凉的诡异。

“没事了。”他说，“它不会出来的。”

此刻的我精神恍惚，哆嗦着发不出一个连贯的音节，只有紧紧拽住五条的裤脚求助。五条俯下身，搀扶着受伤的我下楼。

“夜蛾说有警察在调查我，但我没想到你们会找到这边来。”

五条悟转过头。直觉告诉我，这个人身上藏了太多秘密，远比房间内死而复生的夏油杰更加恐怖。直视那双诡谲的蓝色眼睛令我寒毛直竖。他平淡地承认，“12月24日那天，是我亲手杀死了夏油杰。而复活他是由我的学生乙骨忧太完成的。”

我拖动着受伤的小腿，被动麻木地接受五条传递给我的信息：“作为老师，没有及时观察到学生的精神状况是我的失职。我想当然的认为，她的从容离开让忧太得到了成长，但我低估了忧太的执着。‘百鬼夜行’结束后的次日，忧太从杰的两个养女手中骗到了加茂宪伦的笔记，着手研究复活之术。

“在复活一个没有肉体的诅咒之前，忧太需要先向祂献祭一个‘试验品’——一个祂渴望的灵魂。于是他想到藏在我这里的夏油杰的尸体。忧太在1月1日那天得知我藏匿尸体的住所，1月2日独自一人去了柬埔寨。而当时的我也正处于一段精神不稳定的时期，所以没有觉察到忧太的这一连串的反常行为，”他怪异地笑了两声，“要说我完全没有发现也不太准确。但出于私心，我对学生的秘密计划装作不知情。忧太从柬埔寨回来那天找上我，对我说：老师，请不要难过，我从柬埔寨为你带了一份伴手礼。

“1月26号那天晚上，忧太将杰的尸体带到百鬼夜行发生的地方——也就是‘新宿’，试图用他从柬埔寨带回的骨笛呼唤祂。然而事态渐渐脱离了乙骨忧太的控制。我猜你读过布尔诺瓦医生的日记，应该可以猜到尝试呼唤祂的后果。如果完全失控，那么整个新宿都会成为孕育祂的子宫。好在忧太还记得放下‘帐’，所以当我赶到时，尚且没有波及到一般市民。杰的尸体开始慢慢地自我修复，而相应的，那个由骨笛召唤而来、生活在异次元的旧神បុព្វបុរស也被唤醒。”

我的语言功能在此刻几乎完全丧失，只能从喉咙里发出破碎的音节。五条悟的那双眼睛看穿了我的想法，他回答道：“没错，我应该要阻止这一切的发生。乙骨忧太点燃了火苗，但我并不打算扑灭它。因为我并不想一直做没有私心的圣人。那天中午，我带他去见了硝子，硝子被吓得不轻，哭着骂我疯子，指责我为什么杀了他后又折辱他的尸体，但硝子依然选择站在我这边，替我隐瞒了这件事。”

五条将我搀扶到大门口，用一种轻松的语气说，“抱歉啦，和你啰嗦了这么久。对了，如果这样能让你好受点的话，其实你的同事并没有死。”五条脸上的笑容慢慢消失，“不止是祂，几乎每个永生的生物在存续一段时间后都会利用‘人类’这种拥有情感与思维的生物稳固其肉身。天元大人也是一样。被献祭的人类将失去灵魂，肉体将与祂融合，共享祂的思维和感官——或者说，被同化之人获得了永生。”

这番言论让我后知后觉地意识到，如果我没有及时割掉小腿上的肉、甚至五条没有及时赶到新宿阻止那个可憎的怪物的话……我无法细想，如果真如五条所说，永生之人失去了自我的灵魂与思维，变成某个无法被谈论、无法与交流的存在——那与死亡有何区别？

五条在放下我之后回到了他的住所。我艰难地爬向警车，用里面的备用手机为自己叫了一台救护车。随后，我在病床上高烧昏迷了整整一个月，据照顾我的护士说，我在昏睡中吟唱般重复着一句古日耳曼语，像是被附身般怪异地将身躯扭成正常人无法摆出的姿势。

等我醒过来时，一笔数额客观的奖金打在我的银行账号上。警视厅上层与我的同事默契地没有向我问起搜查过程中的遭遇，也没有询问山本的下落。这起线索简单又离奇的死亡案件匆匆结案，档案的资料大部分被删改，只能查到一句：“经调查，为不明原因死亡”。

在之后半年的时间里，我逐渐患上了失语症。我的家人带我拜访了不同的精神医生，经过治疗后，目前我的语言能力依然只能让我缓慢地吐出几个含混的音节，于是更多的时候，我都只能用纸笔交流。因为失语症与腿伤，我主动向警视厅辞职，好在那笔奖金足够保证我的下半生，失去语言的我失去了生活的动力，选择作一个米虫生存。

真正启发我在几年之后将这段鲜有人知的经历全部记录下来的原因，是我最近亲眼见到了身体健全的夏油杰。那是个阳光和煦的初春下午，我难得走出家门，在附近的超市内闲逛。就在那时我看到了他。与浸泡在浴缸里、下身和某个怪物相连的夏油展示给我的病态孱弱完全不同，现在的他像个正常人一样拥有健全的四肢和一双上挑的眼珠，正牵着一个三岁左右的银发小女孩挑选零食。当时的我认为，那可能只是个长得有些像夏油的男人，直到那个案件中被指控为杀人犯的五条出现在他身后，略有亲昵地将夏油和小女孩搂在一起。

在那一刻，万千的杂绪汇在我的脑海。我渐渐理解了一些事情，比如五条与夏油之间的关系。旁人告诉我，他们是仇敌，是故交，是挚友，是情人。但这些都很难去形容他们两人此刻的张力，这之间混合了暴力、占有和性，以及仿若系在钢丝上，缺一点平衡就会下坠的一种古怪的爱意。

因此，我决定将18年2月的这次调查经历做一个详尽的记录。然而，我自己也分不清有多少是我的真实经历，又有多少由于高烧产生的幻觉。考虑到我目前尚不稳定的精神状况，不少人会将这份记载了荒诞离奇经历的故事当成一个疯子呓语。所以整份记录的真实性，请读者们自行判断。

**北原 正雄**

**2021** **年2月10日**

**Part Two** **重生之日**

死亡往往伴随着剧烈的肉体上的痛苦与精神的波动。五条偶尔回忆起夏油迈入死亡的那一瞬间，尽管前一刻还在笑，但最后仍会因为忍受肉体难以承受的痛苦而表情扭曲。五条自己也经历过濒死的时刻，那绝对不是什么令人欣然快乐的世界。

那么，肉体的重构会让精神快乐吗？他一边梳理夏油乌黑的长发一边思考。当时的夏油还没长出骨头，尚且应称作“尸体”的头颅靠在他的肩膀。腐烂与重构过程的画面并不好看：无定型的躯体向前蠕动着、流淌着，那些器官任凭祂的心意无规则地排布，在祂的精心调配下由混乱变为更混乱。硝子因为担心找来这里，却被曾属于夏油的扭曲怪异的肉体吓得短暂地失去神智。解剖过无数怪异肉体的法医腿脚发软，为守在这里多日未曾进食五条静脉注射葡萄糖，不敢再往曾经属于夏油杰的肉体看向一眼。

‘他太痛苦了。’五条心想，眼前的画面同样折磨着他的精神。‘我也许应该让他死。’

好在耐心等待是有回报的。在安顿好那个误入的警察后，五条推开浴室的门，朝那个已经完全形成人形的肉体走去。他粗暴地掰过夏油的脸，逼他露出满口尖利的牙齿，将两根手指伸入夏油的口中，探索着这个死而复生之人新长出来的器官。他就这样保持着这个姿势很久，随后解除术式，纵容夏油咬破他的手指，让他的血液顺着喉管流入夏油的食道。

“你长出牙齿和舌头了。”

夏油呜呜地叫着，左侧新长出的瞳孔缓慢地睁开，血丝遍布他的眼白。五条对此报之一笑，很轻地问，“能看得到我吗？”

在他抽出手指后，夏油剧烈地咳嗽着。这种如正常人一样的举动令五条非常的欣慰，他开始期待夏油对他说出的第一句话。

“你最好杀了我。”夏油哑着嗓子说，“那个怪物逼我向他献上我部分的神智，以及全部的灵魂。”

“哪有什么怪物，”五条将毛绒绒的脑袋埋进夏油的怀里，鼻尖蹭了蹭跟前柔软细腻的皮肤，像猫对主人撒娇。环住夏油双肩的手臂收紧了一些，“杰一定做噩梦了。”

而人只会让潜意识构造自己熟悉的事物。如果仔细审视这个房间，就会发现这里的骇人之处比基于人类想象的噩梦更胜一筹。五条的手向夏油的下半身探去。完整的腿骨已经成型，紧实的肌肉组织和纤细的血管缠绕在一起，手感像正在融化的蜡烛，令他产生被烫伤的错觉。

但这块区域正在生长恢复，他不应该摸太久。于是他将手慢慢向上探，属于男性的性器官软而沉甸甸地垂在腿骨之间，他好奇地拨动生殖器的包皮与冠状沟，尖利的手指甲擦过马眼。被完全掌控的夏油可怜兮兮地低喘，在这样的情况下，对性器官简单的刺激不会带来任何快意。五条的目的也并不是取悦他，而是在探索这具被赋予重生的身体。

他又有些怀念夏油还没有骨头的时候。一团黏腻的青黑色胶质物，抱起来像一只有温度的蛇。只要知道那团可憎的蠕动的生物是正在肉体重构的夏油杰——一个正在回归、并由他掌控的生命——他就不会拒绝这个。

然后，五条摸到了一对窄窄的肉瓣，这个多余的器官不应该出现在男性的身体中。于是他好奇地探究下去，绕着它们滑动了一圈，那层触感甚至比新生的肌肤更娇嫩。湿意顺着洞口濡湿了那两根正在探索的手指，洞口软软地张合着，像是在邀请。

五条的中指探入阴道口。如此紧致，如此温暖，甬道内部像脉搏一样有力地跳动着，从阴道口向下流出温暖的处女血，为了包容他的入侵流下更多黏腻的淫水。五条拨开对方疲软的阴茎，用另一根手指去揉阴蒂，无辜得像个好奇心旺盛的孩童，“祂为你安了子宫？”

夏油用尚且可以自由活动的手握住五条后脑的头发，声音中夹杂着不稳地轻喘，“祂想借你之手孕育化身。所以我建议你不要射进去。”

夏油的一只眼睛已经完全长好，青黑色的胶状物占据着他的另一个眼球，眼球内部不断地向外冒出粘稠的泡沫，像一滩脓疮。这使夏油透露出一种病态又阴森的诡谲神色。五条着迷地看着他，喃喃道，“祂不会得逞的。”他探入另一根手指，含住夏油的冰凉唇珠反复吮吸，那双能参透一切的蓝眼睛染上不理智的痕迹，“我是最强的，杰怀上的只会是我的宝宝。”

五条在旧神的注视下亲吻夏油，一边让手指在初生的阴道中探索了很久，直到那对上挑的绛紫色完全恢复新生。那双眼睛因为畏光充盈着眼泪，随后慢慢变得清明，瞳孔中倒映出了五条悟的影子。五条停下亲吻，期待地又问了一次，“能看清我了吗？”

夏油点点头，“悟，我能看清你了。”

五条快乐地凑上去亲夏油的眼睛，用舌头去舔夏油颤抖的睫毛。沾了眼泪的睫毛有点咸，他喜欢这个味道，原来什么都比不上失而复得的快乐，况且这一切都是他应得的。

那两根埋在阴道内的手指被抽了出来，上面沾着透明的粘液与鲜红的处女血。五条将其中一根手指放在自己嘴里，尝到了带腥味的酸涩感。夏油发出不屑的啧声，拉下他的脑袋要和他亲吻，五条单膝跪在浴缸边上，将夏油属于人类的上半身紧紧搂在怀里，与他的舌头纠缠，将另一根手指上的粘液与血迹涂在夏油的胸口。

亲吻让两人变得更亲密，甚至无暇去思考曾经恋人种种行为的荒诞之处。在结束亲吻后，夏油忍不住告诉他：“我尝到了味道。”

五条保持着拥紧他上半身的姿势，脑袋埋在夏油的头发里，安静地“嗯”了一声，“我们再等一会儿。”

而这幅平静的相拥并未维持多久。新生的牙床有些发痒，夏油感觉有什么东西被塞进他的脑袋，祂空洞的声音在他的脑袋里重复着几个嘶嘶作响的奇怪音节，试图夺走他的灵魂。无法阻挡的恐惧淹没了夏油最后的神智，他凭借本能狠狠啃咬五条悟的下巴，在上面留下一圈粉红色的、完整的牙印。他在五条的怀里像幼兽一般哀鸣着，含糊不清地说，“悟，我感觉有蚂蚁在啃我的脑袋。”

五条将他的脑袋揽入胸口，纵容着夏油啃食他的皮肉。沉默的亲吻落在夏油乌黑的长发上。过了很久，五条承诺道：“没关系，很快就会结束了。”

那个曾经被叫做山本的生物睁开了眼睛。

从旁观者的角度看，目前的山本是尚且保留了头颅形状的、在祂的身躯中浮浮沉沉的生物。它不记得自己如何诞生，但不妨碍它为自己能与无数兄弟姐妹侍奉祖先而感激狂喜。它吟唱着不成调的刺耳乐章，取悦着赋予他永生的神祗。

山本理解了，在摆脱了“人”的情感与理智后，才能领略到这个世界真实的美。它与祂共享视野的画面，看到的世界是一团简单抽象的数学图形，简单的线条、曲线和点重构了这个世界——一个没有限制，同时也可以用一切奇想与数学逻辑解释绝对范围，这才是“美”该有的样子。

一个尚且能辨别出人形的几何图案向他走来，与祂共感的山本也产生了尊重、喜悦与一丝疑虑的情绪。那个小小的人形几何图案站在祂的身躯里，开口说：

“首先，我代表我的学生向你道歉。很抱歉将你从沉睡中唤醒，作为赔礼，我特地去了一趟柬埔寨，找到了你曾经的收藏。”

人形的几何图案展示着一个柱状物，上面镌刻着美妙的欧拉螺旋。在人类眼中，那只是个造型精致的骨笛；但于祂而言，人类为他带来祂曾被断成三截的“化身”之一。祂剧烈地蠕动着愚钝的肉体，触手幻化成各种生物去触碰那个人类的脚。祂知道人类会用亲吻脚背表达感激之情，于是祂拙劣地模仿，擅自将此举当做一个亲吻。

“然后，谢谢你送我的礼物。但是，请你将夏油杰的灵魂还给我。”那个名为五条悟的人形几何图案说，祂从那双蓝色的、应该被称作是眼睛的几何体中看到了无法用数学所解释的莲花形状。这很让祂费解——因为一切理应如几何般简洁完美。眼前的人类让身为旧神的祂参悟不透。

“你的力量还很弱。作为交换，我会给你更需要的东西。”

成千上万的仆从感受到了祂剧烈波动的情绪，跟随祂痴愚的身躯扭动着。短促的笛声从某个只会出现在荒诞的噩梦中的异界中传来，溢满整个空间。无数同嘴一般的裂缝张开又合上，祂的“后代”们用只有祂能理解的语言呼唤着同一句吟唱：

 **_「Sohn Gottes,_ ** _chi’da unch’itea sa’um ar’koun cham’poh! cham’poh! cham’poh!_ **_」_ **

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 几个无关紧要的说明：  
> 1\. 简介里提到的丧偶变疯批的鳏夫其实是乙骨，为了阅读体验没有在一开始注明。如果带来不正确的期待的话，那很抱歉。。。  
> 2\. 在我的设想里，祂是一个旧神。至于和他提条件的5是什么，大家就自由理解吧。  
> 


End file.
